


germaphobes

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: COVID, germaphobes, pandemic special spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: A Twyle twist on The Pandemic Special (some spoilers)Inspired by svgarbells’ fan art (IG)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	germaphobes

Being quarantined was a complete nightmare.

Okay, so the cops were trying to cover up what happened with Token, but what if someone did actually have the virus?

Kyle didn’t want to risk it.

It seemed the only other person taking it seriously was Tweek, who was terrified to be near anyone, even his usual group of friends.

“Why isn’t anyone else taking this seriously!?” the frazzled blond was really working himself up.

“Tweek, it’s okay, let’s just go to the corner away from everyone else, alright?” Kyle said.

Now usually, Tweek would be staying far away from anyone involved in Stan’s group, but this one was just as much as a germaphobe as he was, decked out with gloves and sanitiser.

“Okay. The corner is good. Thanks,” the blond replied, following the ginger along.

That’s how it was going to be, staying well away from everyone else who wasn’t taking this virus and social distancing seriously.

Alright, so the two of them weren’t, but Tweek wasn’t worried about Kyle being possibly infected, and it was safe to say the other boy felt the same about him.

Every time someone else tried to come near (usually one of their friends), the blond would hold out his antibacterial spray as the two would retreat further into the corner.

“Get away from us, you could be spreading germs!” Kyle would exclaim.

“Kyle, we have to find a way out of here,” Stan tried to explain.

“Well we don’t! We wanna stay alive, man! I don’t wanna die!” Tweek screeched.

“Tweek, you’re not going to die. Just calm down,” Craig tried to reason.

“Six feet! You could be spreading germs, Craig! Stay the hell away!” the blond yelled.

“How can you two trust each other and not us?” Stan asked.

“We’re germaphobes, Stan. If he wasn’t I wouldn’t be near him either,” Kyle responded.

“Same here,” Tweek confirmed.

Giving up, Stan and Craig left them to it.


End file.
